Blackmail
by KiannaLeighMV500
Summary: Nerima Daikon Brothers songfic. Kurama and Inuyasha are cousins and flatmates but all is not well in their tiny apartment. Tensions lead to extreme measures to take control. Kurama sings as Mako. Rated M, yaoi.


Note: If you haven't seen Nerima Daikon Brothers, watch it. It is a musical but one anime you need to see in dub form because it is just too funny. This fic is based on one of Mako's songs. This is a plot bunny that kept chewing on my brain. Die plot bunny, die!

Blackmail

_Mama and Daddy. This is a letter from little Mako far away_

For once it was quiet. The tiny studio apartment was usually filled with noise and people. For Kurama, it was very nearly unbarable.

However with his apartment-mate gone for the day he had a chance to sit and relax. He also had a chance to write a long overdue letter to his parents.

Kurama would admit it. He was a bit of a Mama's boy. His mother and him had been very close as he grew up and as an adult he liked to keep in touch with her no matter how far from home he was.

_I'm in the city to be a singer. I chase my dreams here every day._

His dreams had taken him about as far from home as he could get. Growing up in the rural forests in the ancestral home of his family, all Kurama had ever wanted to do was sing on the big stages of the human cities. A lot of demons were casting aside the old ways and adopting the new fast paced ways of the human world.

Though his family had been opposed to it, when Kurama had come of age he had announced that he was leaving to attend music school in a human city. The city was only a few days journey from the forests the fox demons called home. However the cultures were so different Kurama might as well have been on a different planet.

However he wanted to sing. He wanted it more than anything! Every day he killed himself to learn what his teacher taught him. He was at the top of his class. Sure he to suppress his demon appearance, but his trading in his silver locks for red hair, his gold eyes for green one and suppressing his height a bit seemed a small price to pay to achieve his dreams.

Besides, he had been told many times that his human guise was quiet beautiful.

He told his Mother that in his letter.

_One little problem though: my cousin Hideki._

Unfortunately as he finished up the letter the door opened. Kurama sighed before anything else could happen. He knew what was coming.

"Yo, Rama-chan!"

Inuyasha's voice seemed to bounce off the wall and bore into Kurama's head. He hated it.

"What, Inuyasha?" Kurama grumbled. He turned in the chair and draped his arm over the back of it. He glared at the man as he came in.

It wasn't exactly as if Kurama disliked Inuyasha. They were cousin's and had more or less grown up together.

Their fathers were half-brothers, the result of their grandfather – a fox demon – having an affair with some dog demon. Even though Inuyasha's father had been half-dog he'd always acted like a fox. He even shape-shifted and took human lover sometimes. Unfortunately that had resulted in the half-human Inuyasha.

Inuyasha was sweet and Kurama had been fairly good friends with him as a child. Before the half-human had moved to the human city with his mother, Kurama and Inuyasha had been almost intimately close. However Inuyasha seemed to act more like a dog than a fox and so, in Kurama's "humble" opinion, he was loyal and sweet but a little stupid.

"What's wrong with you Kurama-chan?" Inuyasha asked as he ruffled Kurama's silver locks.

Kurama snapped at him before getting up. "Nothing! I'm going to the mailbox."

"Oh?" Inuyasha said. "Okay. Pick up some food while you're out. I'm having a party here tomorrow night and need the snacks."

"A party?" Kurama shook his head. "You just had people over last night! I can't study with all that noise and ruckus!"

Inuyasha laughed. "What? You can't study your show tunes with the music on?" He snickered. "Is there no room for you to practice your ballet with all the people?" He burst into laughter as he swung around in mock ballet movement. "Tra-la-la-la. Poor Kurama-chan's so crowded!"

Kurama turned scarlet. "Fine! Throw a party! I'll stay at school for the night!"

He changed in appearance to his red head human guise before storming out. He made it to the mailbox in record time he was walking so fast. However he was pretty sure he had gotten some stares since he was muttering to himself the whole time.

He sighed as he dropped the sealed and stamped letter in the box and turned around. He wanted to stay out of the house but he had nowhere to go. Even his assertion to stay at school had been false.

To get permission to stay in the dorms a student had to show residency. As a demon he didn't have it. He could file special paperwork, but some human were prejudice against demons. Kurama didn't want to risk getting treated differently by his teachers or thrown out of school. He had to stay with Inuyasha.

And so with nowhere else to go, Kurama returned to the apartment.

_He's charging me perverted rent!_

When Kurama got in, he was tipped off to the change in Inuyasha by the quiet in the air. The fox shut and locked the door behind him before taking off his shoes and making his way into the apartment.

Inuyasha was waiting for him by the curtain the separated the bedroom area from the rest of the floor space.

"Kurama," the half-demon said.

He was shirtless, standing in only a pair of grey sweat pants. They sat so low on his muscular hips that Kurama was positive he wasn't wearing underwear.

"Yes?" Kurama muttered as he eyed the other man's body.

"You didn't really mean that you'd go live at the school, did you?"

Kurama lowered his eyes lids as he edged past his apartment-mate. "You know I can't. I don't have the paperwork. I have to stay here."

"Yea," Inuyasha said. "That's right. You HAVE to. And yet you treat me, who is letting you stay here for almost nothing, like dirt."

"I don't mean it," Kurama muttered and he pulled off his shirt and went to drop it in the hamper.

Inuyasha grabbed him and yanked him into his arms. "If that's so, I think you should pay a little rent."

Kurama squirmed against the man. "Now? Are you sure? I mean, I forgot the snacks. I could … go get them."

"I don't think so," the dog muttered as he unbuttoned Kurama's jeans. "You promised of I let you live here, you pay in full anytime I asked. You want me to throw you out?"

"No!"

"I didn't think so."

The dog tore off the red-head's clothes before throwing him on the bed. Kurama scooted back while losing his human guise.

"Inuyasha Gentle. Please, be gentle!"

Inuysha smirked. "No can do, Kurama-chan."

_I'm getting spanked on by rock-hard daikon._

The ropes the held his wrists and lower thighs in the highest position possible were starting to burn him. However it didn't sting as much the whip that kept coming down on his completel expose lower body.

"Inuyasha," Kurama called. "Please. No more."

"Quiet!" the dog snapped with another crack of the whip. "You haven't been a very good guest so I'll have to pay extra rent tonight."

He hit the fox again before rubbing himself against his entrance. "Why have you been such a pain lately anyway?"

"Well," Kurama muttered. "I had just been thinking –"

"Thinking," Inuyasha exclaimed. "So that's the problem. Kurama-chan you're cute and that's what you should stick to. Just sing and dance and don't bother yourself with anything else." He smirked. "in fact, sing more me now."

"Again?" Kurama asked softly.

"Yea, again. It's good practice, isn't it? Sing."

Kurama squirmed but picked a note and began to sing it. As he did, Inuyasha brought a whip down on his thighs. Kurama held back his cry of pain but falter in the note.

He picked another and didn't waiver in the note as he was hit the next time. As Inuyasha entered him and began to take him Kurama began to sing his scales. He managed to hold his voice steady up until he felt Inuyasha orgasm inside him. Then he stopped singing and swooned and as he felt into his own orgasm.

_Come help me; make this scum repent!_

"Kurama!"

Inuyasha's scream woke Kurama up from his nap. The fox had been cast spells to heal his injures from yet another night of paying rent and wanted to sleep off the work. So much for that. However if Inuyasha was yelling …

"What is it, Inuyasha?"

"I just got off a conference call with my father and your parents!"

"Oh? What happened?"

"You tell me. Tell me why they implied I was taking advantage off you?"

Kurama feigned shock but sarcastically. "Taking advantage of me? How? Like say … forcing me to use my body as rent money?"

Inuyasha paled then sputtered then turned red. "That … that was your idea! You offered! And I said no!"

"True," Kurama admitted. "and I was joking when I said it. But you do like to tie me up and hurt me."

"That's consensual!" Inuyasha screamed. "And your idea! The sex has always been your idea. The sex and those crazy roleplay things you like to do."

"Inuyasha, Inuysaha, Inuyasha," Kurama purred as he got up.

"I know that. I also know the video of you tying me up and forcing yourself on as I beg you to stop is us acting out one of my roleplays." He rubbed up against Inuyasha as he wrapped his arms around him. "But the thing is, our parents don't know that."

He kissed the dog's cheek.

"So here's the deal. No more friends over all the damn time. No more parties. No more mocking my schooling. No more junk food in the house. And stop calling me "chan"! I'm only two years younger than you.

"We play by my rules from now on. Or I'll drop some more hints of your less then chivalrous ways."

"But …" Inuyasha whined in a oh-so dog-like way. "But the unchivalrous ways are yours …"

"Sweetie. I'm the Mama's Boy. No one's going to believe that." Kurama kissed Inuyasha's cheek. "So are we clear?" He rubbed against the dog seductively. "I'll still pay my rent, if you like. I liked that part."

Inuyasha stared. "Y-yea. But why not just come and tell me this straight out."

"Because baby," Kurama yipped. "I'm a fox."

_fin._


End file.
